


Give me that Swing Baby

by Lyera



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day, M/M, choreographer!Furi, most probably a two shot, only side-pairing MibuMayu, owner!Mibuchi, song recommodations inserted, strip club au, there's a bigger age difference between Akashi and Furihata than in the cannon world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyera/pseuds/Lyera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reo celebrates his 1st year opening anniversary of his Club "New Orleans" with all his employees and friends. Of course he invites his high school kohai Akashi to enjoy the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me that Swing Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For AkaFuri day!  
> I'll try to post this month more (the second part of this and a new chapter of Silks and Blades and maybe some domestic love as Anne_Garbo-san was so kind and send me an invitation for me.  
> I really felt honored that she invited me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit this is not my best writing but I've got obsessed in the last month with electro swing.

 

**Give me that Swing Baby**

 

~o~

Akashi looked around antipathetically in the club. Reo insisted since forever to check out his love of his life, his new place and he couldn't find any excuses anymore. His friend's bar, named ‘New Orleans’, was in the heart of Shinjuku, in the centre of the gay district Nichō, was undoubtedly a strip and swinger club from the finer kind. As the red head stepped in, he smelled the thick air full with lust and sweat and in the dim light the young and old men swayed to the sound of electric piano and saxophone. The slow cry of the trumpet made the dancers sunk on lazily down to the ground, earning whistlers from several customers. Then the rhythm speeded-up and the employees arced up to dance boisterously. Seijuurou had to admit they were moving half as bad as he thought. On the stage the slim men lolled freely but they kept the basic steps which the jazz in from the basses howled. He wasn't highly educated about jive and swing but he knew the fundamentals, thanks to his father constant ordering about learning every kind of courtesy in society. However he found this kind of dances too… mercurial for his taste so he never really enjoyed dancing it.

 _ ///  _ _ Lionel Hampton - It Don't Mean A Thing\\\\\ _

To the naughty tenor voice of the singer the people easily got their hips rocked and twisted, even Akashi had to admit that it was pleasant. But after Reo guided him to the his office, which was shaded from the outside, he could hear the music only attenuated.

“Today is our special event one year anniversary so there are lot of people.” explained Mibuchi why the floor is packed with people “We've have in every second hour a group dance show. Our choreographer Fu-chan worked extra hard to teach my boys in the last mount. The finale will be at midnight, please until keep it up. Maybe for once you could search yourself a cute boy of your taste.”

“I don't think that a strip club is the best place to start a relationship.” answered with a bored tone. Looking out to the drunk, almost mindless crowd he question that there will be any person who would halfway live up his standards.

“Don't be like this Sei-chan it not like you never gone to parties and got one or two sake too much. The people here at least have some class. Jazz and jive is not for everybody's taste.” chided the black haired man, while giving him a glass of whiskey which was one of his old friend’s favorite.

“What will be so outstanding it the midnight-show?” he changed the topic, implying that he has no intention to continue the argument.

Reo huffed in annoyance but answered “Fu-chan will be on the stage with all his apprentices with a breathtaking striptease. I saw it on the practice and I’m sure that will be the hit.”

Akashi raised his eyebrow “Is there any difference from the usual?”

“But of course there is!” grumbled the club owner as it would be unambiguous for the world “Fu-chan has been only on the stage three times until now. He’d convinced himself that he’s one of those who cannot dance it, so they teach it to people, despite that the whole floor gets hot and wet when he’s on the stage!” the simple thought made Mibuchi angry that his partner has this low self-esteem.

“Is he the one who you’ve been talking earlier? Your new business partner?” asked further.

“Ah.” Reo calmed himself down in the next blink “Yes. At the beginning, he refused to have shares in the club, saying that he cannot give money, only his skills. So I’ve made him agree that we’ll wait until all my investments will come back. My depths are nullified two months ago, so from now on, I want to fulfill my promise.”

“So, this is how I come to play? You want me to help to write a new contract?” inquired.

“Not really.” he ignored the mild surprise on his friend’s face “The contract is ready, I just have to convince that stubborn boy to sign up. I invited you to enjoy the show.” he waited until Akashi lifted his whiskey to drink and smirked “This and hoped you finally get laid.”

The red head chocked on his drink “You _*chough_ * are _*chough*_ shameless.” said with scratchy voice.

“It comes with my job my dear Sei-chan.” smiled innocently “Anyway, you’re too stiff nowadays. I’ve been hearing Mayu-chan’s wailing since a month about the tyrant CEO this, that bastard CEO that.”

“And how this has anything to do with my private life?” asked with irritated tone.

Mibuchi sighed “I know that after your last affair you’ve buried yourself into work. You’ve to open up again Sei-chan, before you become sour like a lemon.” he checked the clock on the wall “It’s almost 10:00 PM. The next show is starting soon, so please enjoy it, even from here. On the other hand, I’ve to go, the card which I gave you opens this room and you can get drinks for free, so you can go out and back if you feel like it.” and with a wink the elegant black haired man was gone.

Akashi took his time now to look around. The office of Reo matched to the general ambient which the club has been standing. The walls, the furniture, the pictures, everything was screaming the style of the 1920s and 1940s. It wasn’t too disturbing despite that the wallpapers were deep garnet with small mustard strips and the mahogany parquet with cream colored carpet made a very dark feeling of the room. The old looking walnut tables, a cupboard and a wardrobe with the beige weft chairs were a big contrast too.

As he heard that the music died down, Akashi sat down to the armchair which faced the window, and using the device next to him, he turned the speaker on, so you could hear the compère who was no other than Mibuchi himself “Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome with warm or even hot applause our second reel of our special anniversary night!” loud claps and “whohoo”-s were heard as the owner turned to the stage “Come my dears! Show them how the strippers in New Orleans are swaying their hips!”

“YEAH!” screamed the agreeing from the mob.

Seijuurou watched as the song started and the strippers jumped out, moving wildly the ones on the front seductively flexing their bodies while the some of the back danced first alone then in pairs.

_ ///The Electric Swing Circus -- Penniless Optimist\\\\\ _

It was impressive he had to admit. The men moved synchronized, touching each other here and there, playing with the ties on their bare upper body then cheekily fumbling the rim of their trousers before dancing away the tension making the crowd howl in anticipation. Then the skin-ship got heated as the guys shed their black pants with a quick move, and hands touched waist and triceps while legs jumped on the tact of the cymbal. As the song mixed to the next one, the performers paired up and when they caught up with the speed they whirled and made quick steps. In the next second one of the pair was grabbed by the hips and was swirled in the air and swept around the his partner’s body before touching ground with. This was followed by a sprawled bounce and a teasing brush of lips.

Reo really knew how to make his customers wild. The crow was blared in excitement till the end of the gig and even himself was amazed. He took a sip from his glass. Well, he can enjoy the show from here for sure.

 

_~o~O~o~ Give me that Swing baby ~o~O~o~_

 

As the group left the stage and let the other dancers to have their usual show Furi’s tension left his shoulder “You were perfect guy!” told his students.

“Of course Fu-chan!” said smugly one of the jet black haired man. He accepted the towel which offered by his teacher.

Kouki sighed. He still was a bit irritated that everybody called him ‘Fu-chan’ thanks to Reo’s “You should have rest until the next time you get out.”

“The next time will be with Fu-chan!” exclaimed happily the blond beauty who reminded Furi to Kise Ryouta the famous model. However this man, Yomi-chan had more swung in his hips than anybody the brunettes ever met.

Hearing this statement the choreographer got nervous “Y-yeah. A-actually, I was thinking to change position with Aki.”

“Whaa~aat?!” the loud cry of the owner came from behind him “You can’t do that Fu-chan! Everybody’s waiting to you to go on the stage.”

“B-But that role suits Aki more than me! My p-personality doesn’t match up! I don’t even know why we had to change the gigs? This was supposed to be the peak of the event!” rebelled for the up-hundredth time.

Reo let out the breath “We have talked about this already.”

“B-But…”

“I’ve told you that I want to see you in that role.” come a third voice from the right side.

Despite the dim light, everyone knew that it was the voice of the star of New Orleans “Aki?” his lean figure, porcelain skin, shining long coral hair and deep azure eyes caught everyone’s attention in a moment. Even the half of the strippers had a crush on him. Sadly his heart laid the arms of his lover who was never seen in the club.

 The top stripper continued in cold voice “The midnight performance should be the most passionate so it suits more to be the finale. We’ve worked on that one more than all of the others too. Regarding my role, I wouldn’t be able to swing that way even if kill my waist to do so.” he closed up to his teacher menacing “All the boys would go mad if you back off, so don’t dare to have second thoughts.” then with a arrogant shrug he gone to the changing room.

Furi stood there frozen, shiver of fear tickling on his spine. Mibuchi shuck him out of that state “Aki-chan is right, you know it.”

Furi gulped once “Y-Yes, I know. I’m just not good handling big crowd you know Reo-nee.”

The owner smiled then “Don’t be afraid Fu-chan. This is our day! You just have to enjoy the dance and it will be over in a minute. We’ve come this far with your talent, so there’s no need to chicken out.”

He exhaled to calm his nerves and turned with a smile back to his employer “Okay, we can do this!”

A small chuckle left Reo’s mount “Why certainly!” it was almost one and a half year ago when the thought of the club manifested in the black haired man’s mind.

 

_~o~O~o~ Give me that Swing baby ~o~O~o~_

 

**16 months before**

Looking over his notices, Reo was pleased that the preparations of the constructions of the club are going accordingly. He bought the place from a smelly old man who couldn’t hold up the competition against the bars around him. The idea of changing the style to the early 20th century came naturally and with his connection he quickly got a good designer almost free, the company who build the inner design was a good acquaintance of his and the list of employees came fast too.

He just had only one issue. To make the place authentic he would need a choreographer who can teach the girls/boys not just to swirl on the pole like easy prostitutes but actually have some refined moves. Then one of those days, he received a message. At that time he would have never thought that fate was propitious to him and the same time cruel to another person.

He was invited to the funeral of his good old friend in Osaka and not wanting to leave out the last chance to say goodbye to Bella and to his husband Kei he gone. There, his eyes caught the broken young man who lost both his parent on the same time. The boy was rather plain considering he was a mixed blood but he looked kind and sincere. He remembered he saw the little brunette when he was just a kid, who was soaked since childhood in the word of jazz. 

After the event he heard the rumors that the family wasn’t rich and their depth will take all the furniture, the dancing classroom, even the house.

Concerned what will happen to the young lad, he tactlessly approached and asked the boy, Furihata Kouki what are his plans for the future.

“I don’t know…” sniffed once “I’ve graduated from high-school but never worked anything else beside in my father’s dancing school.” he really looked lost.

Reo knew this was shameless but this is the best opportunity he ever gets “I’ve known Bella from 10 years ago. She helped me to learn the basics of jive and helped me with some nasty business back then. Since then I’m mesmerized by this kind of dance.” he looked into the tear filled eyes and continued “I’m about to open a club in Tokyo with the style of the 30’s of America but I need somebody who can teach my employees. Are you interested?”

“Teach what?” looked confused.

“To dance you silly!” smiled brightly. He downright ignored the dumb face of the boy and two weeks later he had scored the perfect choreographer for his club.

 

~o~O~o~

At that time Furi didn’t know what exactly he was talked into. The sorrow of losing his parent was too deep to think straight and with his relatives scornful face he knew there will not find a home. It was like fresh breeze as Mibushi appeared before him and offered a job in Tokyo. So after clearing all the administrative matter and taking a last farewell from the grave of his parents, Kouki took the train with his new acquaintance.

It was already too late when he learned to know what kind of club is about the spread its wings “Wh-HAAT?! A stripper club?!”

“But of course Fu-chan! Haven’t you listened what I’ve been saying?” Mibushi’s smile was till his ears and the brunette knew he was deceived.

There were already people who were waiting to be taught about the dance Kouki loved more than his life. He grew up which jazz and swing caressing his flesh and bones since he was born. Both of his parents were addicted to this genre and made sure that their son is engulfed into it. However he never thought his loved music will be used for this.

“Let the boy be Reo-nee.” a cocky voice came from the small mob of strippers “I cannot even see how this mousy brat can teach us anything.”

“Please Aki-chan, be a bit more considerate. He’s new in the business.” chided the new owner.

“Hnn…” raised the beautiful man his nose disgusted “I’ll not let a wimp tell me how to dance. You better find a better teacher Reo-nee or I’m out of this.” with that the coral haired male left the half finished club, followed by the rest of the guys.

“This… this is not what you’ve told me Mibuchi-san!” exclaimed the brunette.

Reo sighed “Look, I know I’ve held back details of the type of my business but it doesn’t mean it is wrong.”

Furihata bowed his head “I’ve to think.” and without letting the black haired man protest he escaped from the place.

As he couldn’t really go anywhere, so he went down the streets of Shinjuku. He had to admit that the city showed the worst side on that night. He saw drunken people leaned unconsciously, either sleeping on vomiting, or from some darker alleys he could hear moaning and the sinful sound of bodies clashing together. He felt out of the place and yearned to go back to the dance-school in Osaka but it was impossible. Then the sound of saxophone flew into his ears and guided him to a homeless man and his old radio. The sound calmed Furi down despite that the interference made the song raspy. Then a sudden realization hit him like lightning. On this kind of street was jazz born not a hundred years ago. On the dirty alleys and in the red light district this music mended the hearts of the people.  Kouki smiled at his own foolishness. Jazz was always something passionate and flagitious so it would really fit into the modern life of sins. He just has to embed into a form of striptease.

As Furi arrived back to club, he’d put up the CD with one his favorite songs and started to practice.

“What are you doing here Fu-chan?” after hours of thinking and planning a soft question came from the corner of the room.

Reo stood there a bit with worn out eyes, most probably tired from the whole day work and organizing. The brunette smiled at the other man “I’m thinking of ways, how to mix swing with pole dance and striptease.” he found Mibuchi’s wide eyes amusing.

“So… are you in?” asked precariously. To the question the owner of the club saw the sadness in those small cognac eyes.

It was bittersweet for Kouki “Swing is my everything Mibuchi-san. My parents loved to dance in every free hour in their life. Giving up on this would be blasphemy for me.” he touched the dancing pole “And…” his expression brightened “…it’s not that jazz is an innocent genre anyway.”

“Sooo?” knowing smile crept on the older man’s lips.

“You can count me in.” Furi tilted his head grinning on his side.

Reo jumped in happiness and embraced the smaller boy “Thank you Fu-chan! You’re a life saver!”

“Mibuchi-sa~an.” protested somewhat cutely “I still have to think about what kind of music and elements can be used... Maybe swing of New Orleans can be suitable for….” and the plans from there on started to flow naturally.

_~o~O~o~ Give me that Swing baby ~o~O~o~_

**back to present**

Reo smiled at the memories. Of course there were difficulties at the beginning especially to convince the other strippers to cooperate but after a few sample dances they were fascinated by the young jazz specialist. Thanks to the diligence of the boys the club bloomed fast and became one of the hits in the district.

Furi also became more comfortable with people so Reo and the other strippers could convince the boy come out of his cocoon of shy teacher and perform one gig in a quarter. It wasn’t a surprise that the customer liked him, adored his moves and yearned to have a bite of that boy. However this was impossible as every member of the club had the mission to protect their pure precious angel like teacher. Everybody was well aware that the brunette smile was a killer weapon which made even the coldest heart melt. Like now, in the shades of the curtain Furi watched with a soft, dreamy smile as the dancers moved on the fast rhythm of the song.

 _///_ _Alice Francis -- St. James Ballroom\\\\\_

When his eyes meet Reo, his mood changed to playful and started to dance toward him and before owner could say a word, he was grabbed by the hand started to follow the steps, enjoying to be led by the smaller man. A few of the other people on the backstage joined, spinning around, clicking their feet on the ground, laughing in their delight. It was a good night, their night and Mibuchi never would change it for anything.

The next song was just perfect to play along with their mood.

_ ///The Benny Goodman Orchestra -- Sing Sing Sing\\\\\ _

 

_~o~O~o~ Give me that Swing baby ~o~O~o~_

 

As the minutes ticked away Akashi decided that sitting for one hour was more than enough and disdainful stepped out from the room. He got himself to the bar and ordered a glass of water.

“Just water? It’s a waste not to have at least champagne on this event.” said a seductive sound from his right.

The redhead looked with daggers in his eyes “It is me to decide what should be appropriate.”

“Whohoo! Sorry dude!” the person put his hands up like he was giving up the fight.

“Don’t bother with him Maya.” interrupted the bartender with a smile “He’s the owners special guest so there will nothing come to persuading to drink anything.”

“Awww… why didn’t you tell me faster? I‘ve wasted my pheromones for nothing.” brushed the boy his hair back in irritation.

The bartender dried the glass and put it on the table and poured mineral water to redhead “Sorry for that, this guy likes to invite himself with customers.”

“Shouldn’t he work?” asked Seijuurou leaning of the counter.

“Well, normally Maya would have a day free but he’ll be one of the dancers on the midnight show.” explained the employee “If you look at the middle of the dance floor, there are a few guys who know how to dance on this swing. The half of that are the guys who’re working here. Owner let them enjoy the party a bit.”

“Is the choreographer there too? Reo told tales about his style.” gazed over the floor and it was true that there was a group who danced properly on the music.

“Unfortunately no, Fu-chan is really shy when it involves dancing in the crowd.” smiled widely.

“MAYA-CHAN!” came the cry from the mass of people. Most probably another stripper stormed to their side “Come quickly, we have a dance party in the backstage and Fu-chan is fully in his element!”

His mouth gone agape before turning composed to the two “Sorry boys, I’ve to go.” and with quick steps they disappeared behind the curtains.

 

_~o~O~o~ Give me that Swing baby ~o~O~o~_

 

They had to stop at half past 11:00 PM to have energy left to the dance at midnight and with strange anticipation they gone to change to the right cloths. Putting on make-up was still a bit strange to Furihata but in order to not look like shiny bowling ball he had to do it. After the heartwarming speech of Mibuchi all the dancers’ chest swelled in happiness and hoped that the club will have many of these anniversaries.

_~o~O~o~_

The clock ticked 12:00 and Reo stood up to the stage an announced their final performance with an invitation to come to their club for from here on too. The lights dimmed and music started with the seductive voice of clarinet.

_ ///Tape Five -- Geraldines Routine\\\\\ _

The strippers danced out, taking their position, freezing up, fully dressed in tuxedo and as the vocal started, the main actor in mask came with hips swaying like a boat on the ocean, entrancing the crowd in a second. He started a sole jive, his tip of his toes and fingers touching the other dancers one by one, ticking breeze of seduction. Like a bolt, the other men came alive again and they shook down the black tux and closed up with dragged steps, helping him to get free from his tux too. As the rhythm rushed, the leading dancer made a loop around his axis and let the first man throw him to the air with wild whirl, ending up in the hands of two others, one of them grabbing him and swirled over his back, so he could stand again. He became face to face the fourth dancer and started rocking their bodies to the song until the masked grabbed the other on the neck and threw him over his shoulder just so he could close up and reel in the arms of the fifth guy. Main person freed himself from the arm and loosened his tie, eagerly followed by the other dancers. Lining up one after another, they swung their hips synchronized, trousers rubbing to each other in most sensual way. As they parted the white shirt was particularly torn from the main actor’s body, earning a cry from the ecstatic customers.

By the second verse the main dancer took his revenge forcing all the guys to their knees, ripping their shirts, like they done to him, arcing like a sly, before grinding to next guy’s back, making a fast front split. He was pulled up in a second later and danced from one guys hand to another, letting himself thrown in the air and back to into the awaiting arm, enjoying the dance and his admirers until the music solo began. All the other performers jerked to the side taking one of the poles and bowing their side, some of their bodies not even touching the ground. The lead actor moved to the center pole and whirled around upside down, his shoes brushing the mobs hands, before arriving on the stage a side split and bouncing back to the other dancers’ arms.

As the last refrain started all the black pants were shed and the actors closed a circle. They let themselves be touched in a more sensual way, arcing like they were lost in the wanton pleasure of the fast tunes, making the people who saw this gone hard and crazy. When to everyone’s disappointment the song ended with a collapsing noise all people on the stage tossed themselves on the ground.

The dancers stood up, and loud clap confirmed that their hard work paid out. Mibuchi stepped on the stage “Ladies and Gentlemen you may have already know him, but let me introduce you our real pearl here in ‘New Orleans’. Our choreographer, dance teacher and now main actor Fu-chan!”

Thrilled whistles and cried were heard in the crowd and Furi could only bow in embarrassment

“Now now, go backstage Fu-chan before you get eaten.” and slapped the masked man’s butt, earning a loud Reo-nee from the boy. He chuckled before he continued “Well this was for today, please enjoy the rest of the night and we hope to see you soon here in ‘New Orleans’!”

The music started again, but Akashi couldn’t move. He was fascinated in a very improper way. The show wasn’t anything extraordinary, however the atmosphere of the gig was thick with a disturbing heat which the CEO wouldn’t admit but missed it since years. At that minute he wanted to know more about that pearl of ‘New Orleans’. And he wanted him now.

 

_~o~O~o~ Give me that Swing baby ~o~O~o~_

 

The adrenaline still pumped in Furihata veins as his ‘students’ embraced him with rushing happiness and laughed full heartedly that the gig was done without any slip. Even Aki compose disappeared and grabbed the smaller boy “You’re fabulous Fu-chan!” and with that he gave a kiss full on his teacher’s lips, making the others stop in shock then attack.

“We want a taste of Fu-chan too!” cries hovered over the now dazed brunette.

Sensing the danger, Mibuchi pulled the boy to his side “Don’t get overexcited ladies!” it looked like his glare calmed his employees down and turned to Kouki “Fu-chan, are you alright!”

“Umm… yes it was a bit unexpected but…” he smiled then, piercing the heart of the men “… I didn’t mind, it’s just due to the excitement.”

Reo had to facepalm… hard “Fu-chan if you get any cuter that this, I wouldn’t be able to save you. Please have mercy to our souls!”

As Furi turned to his group, he had to gulp once. Those horny men had either steam or blood coming from their noses. Ugh… he should hold back his pheromones if he doesn’t want to get raped.

 

_~o~O~o~ Give me that Swing baby ~o~O~o~_

 

Mibuchi found Akashi as he gone back to the dance floor. The man was drinking a glass of whiskey and wondered if his friend is drunk.

He approached the CEO “Hi, Sei-chan! Have you enjoyed the show?” from the smirk on his face he knew that the redhead can still drink a couple of drinks more.

“Yes, the last sow was exquisite.” he leaned to the side to look deeply in Reo’s eyes “Especially the main performer. Introduce the man to me.”

The club owner chest bubbled in fear, but he acted out “Who Sei-chan?”

“Reo. We can play this game but you know who I mean. Your dear Fu-chan.” he sipped his drink, not losing the eye contact with his friend.

Mibuchi steeled himself “He is not for sale. I cannot give him to you.”

“I know. I’m not interested in just fucking him.” well he wasn’t 100% clear in mind if he’s using inappropriate word this easily “You’ve told me so much about him and he looks like he’s enjoying his life despite his many loss. So I want to know more about him.”

“It sounds more like you want to devour him. I cannot obey to you.” the chill ran through his spine as his words left his mouth.

“You’re stamping me as I would be a mindless beast. Let’s make a deal so you can sleep well and I can get what I want.” his voice deep with danger and he knew Reo couldn’t say no “Introduce us in your office. You even can stay there for the whole time so if I do something inadequate, you can step in.”

Reo heart pumped in his ears and knew he cannot back up; this is the best deal he can get “Fine. But you cannot use drugs or alcohol to coax him into anything. If there is a second meet up, it will be here too.”

“Fine with me.” his eyes danced in satisfied “Please, find the first opportunity to bring him up. I’ll wait there.” he stood up, leaving the whiskey on the counter “Don’t make me wait another 2 hours to meet him.”

 

  _~o~O~o~ Give me that Swing baby ~o~O~o~_

 

Akashi was a nervous wreck. As he gone back to office room of Mibuchi he let out the breath he was holding. He couldn’t believe he could deceive his old friend with the cold business man act. They knew each other since high school he was the one who saw him every pathetic attempt to court his crush. He saw the deathly glares of the dancers as their choreographer moved forward to the crowd to perform, so he knew to get the brunette ,he has to use at least some of his feared side. The next, and most difficult problem was how to approach his fresh love.

He knew he cannot play the bad guy for too long, particularly before the person who would like to have a cozy relationship. Should he play prince charming or the eccentric millionaire? He wasn’t sure he even can form a sentence to begin with it. He took breathed in and exhaled.  He wasn’t anymore a high school student. He can very well keep up a civilized conversation with the man of his adoration. He’s after all the big shot, super prominent Akashi Seijuurou, or not? Well…. He should have drunk that glass of whiskey… and one more maybe…

 

_~o~O~o~_

 

The music made the people sway almost like the stormy sea and it made the club owner mind a bit more clear.

_ ///Swing Republic -- Crazy in Love \\\\\ _

The situation just couldn’t fit in Reo’s eyes. He knew the redhead 8 years and this behavior was just too much. Okay, sometimes Sei-chan was a cold hearted bastard but never to his friends. It nagged him like crazy so he decided to ask the bartender “Hello Fukada-kun!” greeted.

“Good evening Mib…” the boy considered what to say. Mibuchi told everybody that they can call him either ‘owner’ or ‘Reo-nee’, nothing else “…Owner.”

“I don’t want to rob your time much, but can you please tell me about the red haired guy a bit? How he behaved, what he had done until he talked to me.”

“That creepy guy with the VIP card?” receiving a nod he continued “He behaved really cold to Maya, when he tried to approach him but other than that he was quite and ordered just water. However as the midnight show started he looked like a statue. He froze up the whole time, transfixed like a fool. Minutes after the show, he finally moved and ordered **three** ” emphasized “glasses of whiskey. He flushed down the first two like water, before he started to drink the second in the normal way.”

Hearing this Mibuchi started to laugh “Bwahaha!”

“Owner?” not understanding what so funny is.

“This is the clumsy Sei-chan I know! OMG he surely evolved at least a bit!” he slammed his palm once of the counter and left, still giggling away in amusement.

 

   _~o~O~o~ Give me that Swing baby ~o~O~o~_

 

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waah, I couldn't finish this yet T.T. Anyway this any anyway a long chapter compared to Silks and Blades. I hope I can finish this really soon.


End file.
